


Crew Morale

by Emcee



Series: The Half-Vulcan Way of Life [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Destruction of Vulcan, Developing Friendships, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Fluff, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, James T. Kirk & Spock Friendship, James T. Kirk is a Good Friend, POV James T. Kirk, Post-Star Trek (2009), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: After defeating the Narada, Jim wants to celebrate his victory. Instead, he ends up counselling Uhura as she worries about Spock's decisions for the future.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk & Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: The Half-Vulcan Way of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703593
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Crew Morale

Jim slid through the door, the excitement still thrumming through his body. Even after a medical exam, mandated rest and his debriefing by Starfleet, he couldn't calm himself down from the thrill of his fight with the Narada.

He sidled up to the bar, to the pretty woman now in her civvies. He held up two fingers to the bartender. "Two shots of Jack." He turned to the woman and smiled widely. "This one's on me. And it's not because I want to know your name, because I knooooow it."

Uhura looked at him askance. She accepted the drink offered to her and downed it in one gulp. "Congratulations, you stopped staring at my breasts long enough to notice someone use my name."

"Well that's unfair," Jim mock pouted. "I've always been _much_ more interested in your legs. I mean, look at them... They go all the way to the floor."

Uhura waved him off. "I'm really not interested in doing this, Kirk."

"Hey, that's _Captain_ Kirk," he corrected her. "They're not going to announce it until the commendation ceremony, but they're letting me keep the Enterprise. And I want you on my bridge, Lieutenant. So any charm you feel coming your way is just my natural charisma and not any attempt at anything. Besides, I'm not looking to be on the wrong end of another one of Spock's ass kickings."

Uhura went quiet and turned back to the bar. Jim leaned in towards her. "So he's the reason you've been turning me down for three years?"

Her dark gaze fixed on him. "There were _a lot_ of other reasons to turn you down."

Jim actually laughed. Sure, he didn't like that Uhura had no interest in him. But now that he was in command of the Enterprise it was for the best. He couldn't mess around his crew. Even _he_ knew that was a bad idea. "So what are you two anyway? Because what I saw in the transporter wasn't a 'Oh my God, you're going to die, so let me admit my feelings to you' kiss. You two had done that before. _A lot_."

Uhura ordered another drink. "I don't think that's any of your business, Captain."

Jim laughed. "You sound like him. 'I have no comment on the matter," he deepened his voice, imitating Spock's monotone. "He also wanted me to tell you he loved you, in case he died."

Uhura blinked, her back straightening. "He said that to you?"

Jim shook his head. "He didn't say the actual words. I cut him off. Let him know it was going to work. But a man knows these things. You two are like... _Together_."

Uhura huffed out an annoyed breath. "If you're going to get him in trouble for dating a student, I had finished his class before anything started. I'm the one who asked _him_ out..."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jim held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't going to do anything like that! Wait, you actually took his _class_? I didn't know that... That dirty dog!"

Uhura finished her second shot and shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about this." She started to head towards the door.

Jim frowned, running after her. "Hey! Uhura!" He caught hold of her wrist to stop her just outside of the door. "Come on, I was just teasing. I didn't think you'd be the type who would be hot for teacher. But really, the two of you make sense. Okay, so you two are kind of private..."

"Captain, he's leaving."

This stopped Jim cold. He released Uhura's wrist. "What?"

Uhura's expression was full of despair. "He's leaving Starfleet. He's leaving _me_. He's going to go help found a new colony for the Vulcan refugees."

Jim shook his head. He couldn't believe it. After everything he'd seen from the older Spock, after everything the older Spock had told him. Just working side-by-side with Spock, Jim couldn't imagine him not being there. "I haven't heard about this."

"He hasn't said anything yet," Uhura sighed. She hugged herself. "But I've known him long enough to know what he'll think is the logical path for him. He's going to want to help his people. And maybe that is the right thing for him to do, but..."

From the expression on her face, Jim could tell just how much she truly cared for Spock. Jim put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you two should talk about it. I mean, I know he's not really into emotions, but... He seems to think they're okay with _you_."

Uhura shook her head. "I'm not really looking forward to hearing 'Our time together has been most agreeable, Nyota, but now I must dedicate myself to rebuilding my civilization by bonding with a beautiful and logical Vulcaness to bear my children'."

Jim shook his head. "I don't know if he'll do that. I mean... He loves you. And that doesn't seem like an easy thing for him to admit. I think he'd only say it if he really, really meant it."

Uhura put her hand on top of Jim's, as if she needed that extra bit of support. "Love isn't logical. And he's going to feel like he has to make the logical choice."

Jim shook his head. "It's not logical for him to let go of the best thing that's ever happened to him." He slid his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Lieutenant. I'm going to do my part to take care of my crew."

* * *

Despite Uhura's protests, Jim insisted on walking Uhura to Spock's apartment. She'd had a few drinks and he didn't want her walking on her own. 

Spock answered his door, wearing only a pair of sleeping pants. He seemed relieved at the sight of Uhura. "Nyota... I had hoped you would come." Only then did he seem to notice that Jim was there. "Captain? What are you doing here?"

Jim cocked his head as he looked at Spock's chest. He was drawn to what looked to be three words in Vulcan low on his torso. "Spock, you have a tattoo?"

Spock's brow rose and he turned without a word. Jim could see he was _wrong_ in his observation. Spock actually had _two_ tattoos: the IDIC symbol was located on his left bicep. Spock walked back into his apartment. "Why are both of you here?"

"You didn't answer my question," Jim protested.

Spock turned back and tilted his head. "I do not believe you came over at 0100 to discuss any minor acts of rebellion I may have experimented with." Spock approached Uhura. He reached out to her with two fingers, brushing them against her hand. "Nyota, what is going on?"

Uhura opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head. She started to head towards the door. Jim grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back into the apartment. "I was just making sure the Lieutenant got here all right," Jim said. "But I do want to talk to you... You're leaving Starfleet?"

Spock's eyebrow rose again. "I have not yet tendered my resignation. But it is the logical choice for me. The Vulcan refugees will need assistance."

Jim felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He didn't want to go on without Spock. But Spock didn't seem to notice how this pronouncement hurt him. He was focused on Uhura. He reached out, taking hold of her hands. "This is what is distressing you, Nyota?"

She nodded, still not speaking.

Spock pressed his forehead to hers. "Nyota, we were aware that our careers might put us on different assignments. I had believed we were prepared that we might need to separate for long periods of time."

Uhura pulled back. "You're not breaking up with me?"

Spock shook his head. He brought his hands up to cup her face. "Why would I do that?"

Jim thought he should leave, but he didn't know if there was an elegant way for him to slip out of the apartment. Maybe they wouldn't even notice. They both seemed to be entirely focused on one another.

Uhura's hands covered Spock's. "You're going to rebuild the Vulcan species. Don't you want to bond with a Vulcan to continue the species?"

Spock shook his head. "It will be some time before the Vulcans establish any sort of birthing program. A colony will have to be established, a census taken... Besides, my genetic material will be considered inferior and I will be unable to reproduce without medical intervention... As a breeding prospect, I will be considered more trouble than I am worth." He trailed off, gazing down at her. He took hold of Uhura's hand, moving it down to press against the tattoo low on his torso. "And I thought I had made it abundantly clear what is close to my heart."

Jim blinked in surprise, suddenly understanding. "It's Uhura's name?"

Spock looked up, finally acknowledging his presence. "My dermal art is a permanent reminder of what is most important to me." He looked back to Uhura. "And it is not something I am willing to replace with some random Vulcan."

He kissed Uhura on the forehead before turning his attention fully to Jim. "I would have liked to remain on the Enterprise, but you have your choice of the best candidates Starfleet has to offer to fill my position."

Jim shook his head. "I won't have who I want."

Spock nodded. "Unfortunately, this is the way it must be. I would never ask Nyota to give up her career to follow me. You will be asking her to serve as your Head of Communications?"

"Yeah." Jim looked at the girl who still looked mournful.

Spock looked back to Uhura, reaching out a hand to her with two fingers as he had done before. "You will take care of her while I am separated from her?"

Jim nodded. "Of course. I just wish you were going to be there."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Spock replied.

Nodding again, Jim's heart felt heavy. He knew he wasn't going to be able to talk Spock out of his decision. He turned to the door. "I should leave you two alone. You have a good night. And Spock..." He raised his hand, trying to separate his fingers. Finally, he used his other hand to do the Vulcan salute properly. "Live long and prosper."

Spock returned the gesture. "Peace and long life, Captain."

* * *

The Enterprise was making preparations to head out of space dock. Jim was about to head to the bridge when he saw Uhura striding ahead of him. "Lieutenant. Are you okay?"

Uhura nodded stoically. "Of course, Captain."

Jim put a hand on her shoulder. "If you ever need to talk to me... I'm around."

She actually managed a small smile. "Thank you, Captain."

He clapped her on the shoulder playfully. "You can tell me if he has any other tattoos I couldn't see."

Uhura snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, that's not happening..." 

With that, she moved quickly towards the bridge.

"Wait, _does he_?" Jim called after her. He sighed deeply. He hadn't yet replaced Spock on the roster. As difficult as he found the guy, Jim just couldn't bring himself to replace him. It was going to be strange going out into space without him, knowing what he did of their friendship in the other timeline.

He shook his head. He couldn't dwell on the loss of Spock. He walked towards the bridge. Uhura was already at her station. "Dock controls report ready, Captain."

Jim looked around at his crew. He walked to his best friend and Chief Medical Officer. "Bones, buckle up."

Jim sat down in his chair, preparing himself to leave space dock. But before Sulu could engage the thrusters, the door to the turbolift opened. Spock stepped out. "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

He was in his full uniform. That was all Kirk needed to hear to know that Spock had changed his mind. "Permission granted."

* * *

Once Alpha Shift was over, Jim rose from his chair. He walked to the science station and clapped Spock on the back. "You're relieved, Commander."

Spock stood up straight. "Captain, I presume you have no plans to leave the bridge as of yet?"

Jim grinned. "Just got the ship out of space dock. I'm not looking to hand the reins over to someone else just yet."

Spock tilted his head. "If you are planning to work a double shift, I should remain with you."

Jim shook his head. "Naw. I can handle things on my own. Besides..." He jerked his head towards Uhura, who was rising from her own station. "She's been holding herself back since the moment you got on the bridge. You really going to make her wait any longer?"

Spock watched Uhura head towards the turbolift. He gave a quick nod to Jim before following after her.

Jim smiled and went back to his chair. He glanced over at the turbolift. Just as the doors were closing, he could see Uhura throwing herself into Spock's arms. Spock wrapped his arms around her to lift her up to meet his lips.

He supposed it was a Captain's duty to keep crew morale up.

**Author's Note:**

> "Spock with Tattoos" is MizJoely's fault. Okay, it's my fault, but she encouraged me. I should not be encouraged. I will be explaining how he got them in "A Better Daughter or Son and a Real Good Friend", which is a prequel to this and is being posted right now. Long story short: Spock had a rebellious period. 
> 
> But for those of you who are interested, the Vulcan writing over Spock's heart says "Amanda", "Michael" and "Nyota".


End file.
